The Hunter
by MissAnderson92
Summary: A story about a Hunter. He's lost something and she had it. Can he find it? Will he let her go? Or will her Knight in Shining Armour save the day? Rated M in case of mentions of Rape, violence, abusive language and sex ect.
1. No

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones though I wish I owned Booth Phwoar!**

**A/N 1:**** So This Is my first Bones fic. Its going to be tragic, heartfelt and exciting all at the same time. I wont give to much away. READ ME!**

**Chapter One: No**

Very slowly she raised her eyes to meet his.

"No?" The Man questioned

"No." she stated defiantly. She wouldn't do it, absolutely not it was illogical.

"You really don't have a choice love. You will do what I tell you"

"No. I most certainly wont" She heard the air move as the hand whipped round and slapped her hard across the face. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip. She would not give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. "I'm going to ask you again. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" She asked feigning innocence

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!" He spat. "You STUPID bitch! You could make this so easy for yourself If you just told me"

"You wouldn't let me go even If I could tell you" She shifted closer to the wall and leant against it. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh your so naïve, you'll figure it out in time. I think I'll let you think about this. I'm going to collect some mates of mine and then when we get back we're gunna have some fun with you" He smirked at her before stalking away towards the door. "Think about what I said, see you soon" He opened the door and pulled it too. "Night Princess" He jeered. With that the light went off and she was once again swallowed by the darkness.

Sighing she looked around the dark room. It was empty apart from herself, a plate of stale bread next to her and a dirty water jug. She must look appalling she thought and then scolded herself, thinking about appearance at a time like this. What was she doing? The walls made of a thick stone gave the appearance of a dirty cave and as it rubbed against her sore wrists she realised just how sharp the stone was. Twisting her fingers she tried once again to unlock the handcuffs but it just wasn't working. She groaned she'd taken a lock picking class before, if only she had worn her hair up that morning. She could have used a bobby pin to pick the lock. Giving up on the handcuffs she looked down at her ripped dress, the black material hanging of her. Having only bread for the past few days was beginning to take its toll on her body and consequently her energy. As she sat she knew she could do it, however standing up seemed a rather pointless thing to do right now. She knew for a fact that the door was bolted as she'd heard it once he'd left. He. That was all he was going to be to her. She wasn't going to call him by name; she didn't feel the need to. He was just a murderer who wanted to cause pain in his hunt to find something he'd lost. She would not submit. She knew that and he knew it too, it was going to be tough but she would not allow others to be put in danger because of her.

She thought about the nice people in her life, they were irrational but caring; a philosophy she didn't couldn't the concept of. If she believed in god she would be praying but there'd be no need. She knew he'd come for her, She'd continue to believe it because he was her over protective best friend. She would not put him in danger. She loved him to much.

At this thought a tear slid down her bruised face and she whispered.

"Where are you Booth?"

**A/N 2:**** So I know this chapter is really short but It had to be so It would have more suspense. Had you guessed whom it was? Of course you had. Your amazing! Anyway… Reviews make me happy so love me **** that way I'll give you more.**

**Love Andie xx**


	2. Missing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. However I do rather wish I owned Booth! **

**A/N: So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Missing?**

Booth awoke from his dream and sat up abruptly, wondering what could have woken him from his slumber he glanced around the room. Catching a glimpse of his alarm clock he sighed, realising it was 3:00am. Suddenly his phone began blaring from his nightstand and he snatched it up. Reading the caller I.D he sighed once more before flipping it open.

"Angela, You better have a damn good reason for waking me at this appalling hour" He muttered angrily.

"Booth" His anger faded as he heard the panic in her voice. Turning his body he swung his legs off the bed and sat up straighter.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Panic rising in his own voice.

"Brennan's missing" Booth almost dropped the phone.

"Missing?" He asked stupidly before gaining control. "How do you know?"

"You need to get to the Jeffersonian right now Booth, Please?" She was begging now not that she needed to.

"I'll be right there" Snapping his phone shut he leapt up off the bed and ran to his closet. He pulled out a shirt and yanked it over his head before quickly swapping his trackies for his formal suit Pants. He grabbed his keys and phone of the side and pocketing them he threw on his Jacket and flew through the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**The Jeffersonian Institute: 3:10am**

Booth had broken every single speed limit known to man on his drive to the building, thoughts raced through his head at the speed of lightening. His Bones was missing; HIS BONES. How the hell had that happened? He'd only seen her the previous week, it seemed a very long time suddenly. Had she gotten into some kind of trouble? If she had surely she'd of come to him for help? But no of course she wouldn't he thought stupidly, she could be so unbelievably stubborn.

He didn't even bother to park in the car park at the Jeffersonian He merely pulled up out the front of the building and hurtled towards the door. Crowded around the platform inside were the squints, Angela who was sat on a chair in the middle of the group, tears pouring down her face, launched herself at him. Booth enveloped her in the hug, letting the women sob on his shoulder.

"Booth, you have to find her" She sobbed harder and his tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I will" Hodgins approached from behind Angela who turned to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what happened?" Booth asked quietly, the question wasn't aimed at anyone and it was Cam that answered.

"Follow me" She turned and began a slow walk down the corridor. He caught up easily.

"Tell me what we know Camille" They walked side by side towards Brennans office.

"Okay Seeley, since your case last week no one had seen much of Dr Brennan and then about 4 days ago she retreated to her office to catch up on old paperwork and some case files. No one's seen her since. Her office door was locked, today Angela kept on about how she probably wasn't eating so after knocking about a hundred times I got the spare key and unlocked the door. This is what we found" She stopped in the doorway and gestured inside. Booths heart almost stopped as he stepped inside and surveyed her office. Everything was overturned. Her desk was upside down on the floor, Paperwork was everywhere and drawers had been yanked out. Her filing cabinet had been smashed to pieces and her sofa had been shred and ripped apart. Booth stepped further inside, careful not to tread on anything that could possibly be evidence. As he approached her over turned chair he spotted her cell phone on the floor. As he bent to pick it up Cam cleared her throat. He turned to her and she threw him some gloves. He slipped them on and lifted the phone. An old message was open on the screen.

_I'm coming for you. _

Booth hissed in annoyance. Looking back around he caught sight of a broken picture frame, inside was a picture of himself and Bones. He smiled slightly at the memory before remembering the situation.

"Seeley I think you should see this" Cams voice floated over to him and he stood immediately, striding over to her he looked down to where she was pointing to. There on the floor was a small pool of blood. His heart skipped a beat as he dropped to his knees. This time he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Bones…" as he sobbed; He felt Cam lay a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her" She whispered comfortingly before standing and leaving the room. He stood and followed her.

The squints stood up as he approached them. "Right we all want to find her, so Im going to need you to do what you do best. Hodgins and Zack I need you to go in her office and collect every single fibre, hair, finger print, everything. There has to be something. Got that?"

"Yeah man" Hodgins and Zack nodded to each other before snapping on some gloves and grabbing evidence bags.

Angela turned to Booth "I phoned Sweets, he's on his way"

"Right when he gets here I need you two to find anything you can to create some kind of profile on this guy. Bones' phone is on the floor. There's a message. Maybe Sweets can get some kind of vibe from it" She nodded.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" He stepped over to her and embraced her.

"We'll find her Ange and she'll be fine" Angela nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brennan stood up as the man approached her. "Don't touch me" She wrenched her arm out of his reach. "Come here pretty lady" He remarked smugly and she pushed against the wall. Lifting her knee up she made contact with his Groin and he shouted out in Pain. Seeing her chance she launched herself around him, ignoring her own wounds she made a grab for the door. A hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself round her ankle before yanking hard. Her face hit the concrete floor and blood poured from her nose, tears falling too. Flipping her over, he sneered at her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll bleed."

Using one hand to pin her down he used the other to raise her dress. "Mmmmm you're going to be a nice addition to my collection." She started struggling and he snatched some rope from his Jacket pocket, tying her up he also grabbed a camera from his pocket and began snapping pictures of her. Yanking the dress up to just below her waist he fingered the waistband of the lace underwear she wore. Roughly pushing it down he began to take more pictures and she cried out. Screaming loudly he ignored her and putting the camera down he undid the button on his pants and released the fly before pulling out his penis. Seeing it she only screamed louder. She slammed her legs shut but he forced them apart with his hands. Keeping his hands painfully on her thighs he forcefully rammed into her. She screamed. His dick splitting her insides as he rammed in harder and harder; her body still protesting as he rocked forward and backwards. "You're so fucking tight" She screamed out loud as he came inside her. Pulling out he laughed sickeningly. "Looks like I was too rough on you eh precious!" He zipped himself up and picked up the camera. He took a few more pictures before untying her and leaving the room. Pulling her panties up she crawled over to the nearest wall before slouching down in pain. She cried harder, she was no virgin but she felt as though she'd been taken for the first time once more. She was disgusted. Tears flowed freely down her face and she cried out the same name she had everyday. "Booth".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. Hope You enjoy it. **** The last bit was awful to write though. Poor Brennan ****. Until next time … **

**Love Andie xxx**


	3. I need a Hero

**A/N: Okay so originally I had chapter 4 down as chapter 3 but decided I'd write this scene in I might include another few too but I might not so you'll have to keep your eyes open. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song which is 'Holding out for a hero' Bonnie Tyler. **

**Chapter 3: I need a Hero**

''_**I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night.'' **__****_

The room was dark and silent, the walls seemed to be closing in on her. Dr Temperance Brennan was many things but she had never been claustrophobic, until now. The very room itself seemed to be shrinking and her brain was irrationally panicking. She knew there was a very high chance that she could die in this room but the logical side of her knew that it wasn't actually the room that was going to cause her death. Taking the deep breaths she knew she'd need to be able to calm down, she tried to stand. Pain and exhaustion were taking its toll on the dishevelled woman but she forced herself to her feet.

''_**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight''**_

Leaning against the wall until she got her bearings, she glanced around again. On the far wall was a window, seemingly blacked out by paper. She gasped as she spotted it, unsure of how she'd missed it during her time here. Though it was dark her eyes had begun to adjust and seeing the window was suddenly very important to her. Using the wall to guide her she began to make her way towards it, her injuries screaming in protest as she moved. As she made her way towards it a big part of her logical mind screamed that this was too easy, that her kidnapper would have considered this but the hope and determination that was coursing through her body demanded that she checked, that there was a chance.

''_**I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light''**__**  
**_

Reaching the window she gently pulled the paper away from the window itself and peered out. _Dirt._ She let out a frustrated sigh. She was underground, buried, hidden. Her mind raced through all the words in her brain and subconsciously only came up with _Dead. _Mentally scolding herself for being so negative she willed herself to be strong. She would not let this bastard win. Booth would come for her. Wouldn't he? _Of course he will Brennan. He'll find you and kill the bastard. You'll be fine. Booth'll save you__. _"Yeah" She said aloud to herself "I hope" Looking out of the window once more she felt the claustrophobia begin to creep up once more and she pushed away from the window.

''_**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life''**__**  
**_

To say she ached would be an understatement, a raw pain filled her heart and a more prominent physical pain filled her lower half. She was sure that she'd need stitches now, She winced at the memory of him all over her. She had no idea how long she'd been here but it felt like forever. She thought of Angela. Her best friend, her sister and her advisor. She thought of Hodgins, Cam, Zach, Sweets and all the other squints. She couldn't help the smile that flashed on her face at the use of the name Booth used for the Jeffersonian Team. Her Friends.

''_**Larger than life''**_

She smiled once more suddenly very proud at her accomplishments socially and emotionally. When she'd first started working for the lab she'd been cut off, relationships weren't something she was good at and the thought of becoming socially involved with people had scared her. Booth. He seemed to help her in everyway, slowly teaching her, Loving her. She'd pushed him away but she should have thanked him. He had taken the time to love her, to prove that not everyone you love leaves. He'd taken the time to find her and protect her from herself and suddenly she'd answered her own question, Of course Booth would find her. She Loved him. He'd find her. She had to believe it.

''_**Holding out for a Hero''**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A.P.O.V (Angela) **

Heading down the corridor back to her office she could feel her heart longing for her friend, nothing could please her more in that moment more than having Brennan in her arms in a hug. Safe. That's what she wanted, she wanted Brennan safe, Nothing else mattered now. Passing her friends office she noticed the light still on. Strange, The squints had already collected the evidence and Hodgins had tidied the room for their friends return.

She'd asked him about it and he'd simply replied "She'll be back Ange, We'll find her and we both know she'd be pissed to find her office in that state"

He'd winked at her and she'd smiled for the first time since the disappearance of her sister. Yes she referred to Bren as her sister, they were so close that that's pretty much what they were, ARE she corrected herself. Turning into the office she spotted the reason for the light. Seeley Booth was curled up on his partners couch, a picture of him and Bren in one hand and his phone in the other. He was lightly snoring but from the troubled look on his face it was far from peaceful.

"Bones" He murmured his frown hardening. Crossing to him she called out. "Booth" Bolting into an upright position he looked around suddenly very much awake. "Bones?"

"No, I'm sorry Booth its me Ange" Treacherous tears began to slowly roll down her face and his original look of surprise faded to sympathy. He pulled her into a hug and they sat down on the couch.

"I miss her Booth" She couldn't hold in the sob she let out, she couldn't stop the tears that continued to pour and she couldn't stop the thoughts of what Brennan would say if she saw her like this. She'd run over and hug her, Bren had become so open about emotions and her presence was always unbelievably comforting.

"I miss her too Ange" He spoke softly but she knew he was blaming himself. "I should have been with her, I should have noticed, I should have protected her."

"We didn't know we had to be protecting her, If this sicko threatened her she didn't tell us, She wanted to be independent" She looked up at his face and he smiled slightly.

"She Always was so bloody stubborn" A small laugh escaped her lips and her laughed too. Wiping her tears away she sat up.

"We'll find her"

"Yeah we will Ange"

"And you'll go get her?"

"Hell yes. I'll kill the bastard that's got her. Soon as she's out of harms way I'll…"

"Calm down studly, I get it. You Love her" It wasn't a question but he answered.

"With all my heart"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Read & Review **

**Miss Anderson! xx**


	4. The message

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I really wish I did.

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone but thank you for waiting. Enjoy.

**The Message**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She found him sat on the stairs, head in hands and his fists clenched in his hair.

"Seeley?"

He raised his head slightly and looked up at her. "Camille"

She took a seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.

He sighed frustratingly "Why does evidence take so long?!" He stood up, too angry to sit still.

"What's the real problem here? What are you thinking?" She leant forwards as he paced in front of her.

"Its my fault" He mumbled

"No its not" She looked up at his pained face.

"YES IT IS! I should have been here, I could have stopped this. I stopped coming here, I stopped making her leave early, making sure she was eating, I stopped caring and I didn't even realise! Don't you see? I did this!" His shouting had gained the attention of some employee's and she waved them off with a flick of her wrist. He let out a frustrated growl. "I stopped taking her for dinner; I stopped ringing up, checking on her. She's my PARTNER and my Best Friend yet I didn't even notice she'd been hiding away, I didn't notice she was gone!" She was about to reply when Hodgins appeared.

"I think I've got something!" She leapt to her feet and shot off after Booth who'd gone after Hodgins.

"Luckily for us the guy wasn't smart, I found a partial on the picture frame and several on Dr.B's phone, I ran it though the FBI database but no matches however I did also find a clear fluid on the floor. This sick guy pleasured himself after he beat her. DNA came back with a sibling match. His name is Phil Gregum, his brother is Mitch Gregum" Hodgins looked expectantly at Booth.

"Gregum, that sounds familiar"

"Mitch Gregum was arrested for murder by you and Dr.B three weeks ago" Hodgins tapped away at the keys on the computer and brought up a file. "It was an open shut case, the evidence matched, he didn't have an alibi and then he confessed."

"Do we have an address?" Cam asked quickly as Booth skimmed through the case in his mind, trying to find anything that could prove useful.

"His brother owned a warehouse before he was arrested. It's a possibility." Booth swung round and raced towards the door.

"Seeley! Wait I'm coming with you!" Cam shouted but he didn't slow down. Instead choosing to shout "You'd better catch up then Camille"

"Don't call me Camille" She shouted running towards him

"Then don't call me Seeley!"

Finally catching up as they reached the car, they threw themselves in, belted up and shot of down the road.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reaching the warehouse, Booth was first out of the car. He approached the door of the Warehouse, his gun drawn ready. Cam stood behind him a hopeful look on her face. They listened, no movement. Throwing open the door he was about to shout "FBI" when he realised there was no need. He knew now why it had been so quiet.

"Bones" He whispered. There was nothing there, no furniture, people and certainly no Bones. It was one big room that they'd entered. No other places, nowhere she could be hidden. He sighed, holstered his gun and was preparing to leave when Cams voice caught his attention. She'd started walking towards the centre of the room and as he approached he could see why she'd called him. There on the floor of the room was an envelope with one name on it. **SEELEY BOOTH**. Cam reached out with gloved hands and bagged it before he could touch it.

"We'll open it at the lab, there could be evidence on it, something that could tell us where she is." He nodded and turned back to walk to the car. Cam following.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello Dr, I'm back have you missed me?" He stepped into the room, locked the door and sat in the chair he'd bought down a while ago. He sat straight in front of her and smirked as he spoke. "I'm sorry I took so long I had to send a message to your little friends"

Slowly Brennan lifted her head, She was exhausted. He'd been playing games with her for hours and when he'd left she'd been so relieved. Now he was back and she barely had the energy to fight back.

"I included a little gift with my message; you looked so beautiful in those pictures. They deserve to see them, lets see what Agent Booth thinks about that" She noticeably winced. Humiliation was coursing through her. Booth would see those pictures, see the anguish on her face and he'd blame himself, she knew he would. But this wasn't his fault. The thought of her family seeing those pictures, she shuddered. That's what her friends were to her now, even Booth who hadn't been around for a while. They were like one big family she realised and the thought made her smile despite her situation. "Why are you smiling bitch?!" His face was inches away from hers, his anger pulsating in her face.

She met his gaze with more force than she had before and smiled. "Because they are going to find me and when they do, he is going to kill you" He stood shocked for a moment before laughing, though she could tell it was anxious.

"They aren't going to find you" With that he swept from the room and locked the door once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Very carefully Cam opened the envelope, they had set it up in a plastic tank rather than running any risks. Cam moved with precise movements despite the gloves she had on. The squints and Booth were gathered around it, the tension so thick you could cut it. Cam carefully pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope and several pictures fell out with it. Inspecting the piece of paper first she noticed that it wasn't a letter like they originally presumed. In the middle of the page was a sentence. **Give me back what's mine and I'll give you back what's yours. **Cam looked up at Booth, an acknowledgment that they needed to find Phil Gregums case file. Cam picked up the pictures next and instantly everyone let out a gasp. There was Brennan, battered, Bruised and half naked. She'd been crying and she looked in agony. Out of the four pictures the last was the worst. Brennan lay fully naked and Booth could make out the patch of blood under her closed legs. Anger gripped him fiercely as Ange let out a strangled sob. He looked at her.

"Ange I know this is hard but I need you to go over these pictures and find out anything, any details to where he might be keeping her. Can you do that for me?" She didn't look happy and he couldn't blame her. "It might help us find her Ange" She nodded, a new determination in her eyes. He turned to Hodgins and Zack next, both looked furious, They looked up to Brennan and this bloke had hurt her. "I need you to analyse everything, get any details you can?"

Again both nodded in agreement and the three took the respectful pieces of evidence from Cam who'd re-bagged it. "What about me?" She turned to him.

"You're with me. We need to find that file"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Sorry its been so long since my last update but heres a brand new chapter. Read and review?.

Jessica xxxxx


End file.
